


Sleeping in the Snow

by Ser_Alexi_of_the_NorthernWood



Series: Hey Barkeep [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Gen, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Alexi_of_the_NorthernWood/pseuds/Ser_Alexi_of_the_NorthernWood
Summary: Harry’s a world traveller who puts his skills as a barkeep to work. He meets young Jon Snow who is on the way to the wall when his group seeks shelter from the storm. Never let it be said that Harry would let anyone swear a life of celibacy without experiencing sex at least once.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jon Snow
Series: Hey Barkeep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Sleeping in the Snow

The wind was howling outside and already several travellers had sought out the inn for it’s protective walls, roof and warm hearth. Harry had only been in this world for a few months though he’d swifty gotten a handle on this world's politics and economics, after all it wasn’t his first time world hopping, purposeful or not. As he wasn’t a noble Harry was making a living doing one of the things he was good at, barkeeping. A mixture of listening, drink making, and flirting, even if the last two weren’t used as much as a male in this world. 

The front door slammed open again, the wind taking it away from whatever traveller was trying to escape nature’s fury. A whole party of men stomped in. Harry recognized one of the men as Benjen Stark, the man having stopped on his way south to his brother’s home. With him was a younger man, pretty but having much of the same immediately visible features as the older man, adolescent direwolf with him. A Stark as well then. Then a man who could only be a Lannister given the Gryffindor esque sigil on his vest shoulder and the men at his back, guarding him. He was a dwarf meaning that this could be only one man, Harry wondered what Tyrion Lannister was doing heading to the wall with a man of the Night’s Watch and another Stark that was likely meaning to take the black.

Harry grabbed more horn mugs from below the counter, and called out to the innkeep. The man had hired Harry only because his wife was currently too pregnant to stay on her feet serving, Harry got a portion of each night's take, never more than a silver or two but still, it was money. Harry didn’t need all that much with his wandless magic. Truth be told he didn’t even have to work should he wish, but barkeeping was something to do. 

“Jaran!” Harry called. “Guests!” the man popped out from the back room that led directly into their home. 

“It’s a half silver for a room, three coppers for chicken dinner, four for pork, half copper for ale, full copper for mead. Wolf stays in the stables” Jaran said, coming around the counter to greet the group. “Talk to Harry if you want a drink or food, I can get you set up for rooms.” The dwarf paid for three rooms, one for his men, one for himself and one for the two Starks, while the young Stark put his wolf out in the stables. The Lannister’s generosity seemed to extend to dinner and drinks, and Harry was quickly serving. The Stark’s sat separately from the Lannister men, despite traveling partners, they were clearly separate groups. The Lannister group was loud and boisterous while the two Stark men were quiet and polite. The bright side was that the little Lannister was generous with his coin, especially in tips. It made up for their baudy insults. Especially the ones about how Harry’s apparently girlish ass.

Eventually, as they Lannister men began to fall into drunken stupors the common room began to quiet. Despite the dwarf, Tyrion being twice as small as the other men he drank twice as much, and it was his men that needed Benjen Stark and Jaran to help them up the stairs to the rooms while Harry manned the bar and common room. Harry couldn’t help but overhear the conversation between the young Stark and the small Lannister.

“It’ll be like this every night at the wall you know,” the dwarf said leaning against the table that the young Stark still sat at. “You sure you still want to swear yourself to celibacy? From what I’ve heard you’ve not even had a taste of what you’ll be swearing away.”

“I’m a bastard,” the Stark, or rather Harry supposed, Snow, said. “I’ll not father a bastard myself thanks.”

“There are ways around that,” Tyrion said, before tossing a small pouch of coin on the table in front of Snow. “Figured I’d give you this now while your Uncle is not around. Don’t think he’d approve. You get the chance before you say your vows, go to Mole’s Town and experience a woman’s delights, before you give it all up to stand against grumpkins and snarks.”

“Is that an order my Lord?” Snow asked. 

“You;d listen to it even less if it was me thinks,” Tyrion said. “Keep the coin, even if you don’t get yourself a whore, you can use it to get a better cloak.” With that the little Lannister made his way up to his own room, passing Jaran as he returned. 

“Boy,” Jaran called to Snow. “Yer, Uncle said to keep quiet when you come in the room, wants his rest that one.” Snow nodded, and Jaran turned to Harry. “Lock up, it’s gone past the hour of the wolf, anyone else comes they can spend the night in the stables.” Harry nodded and moved to the front door putting down the heavy bar that would keep it closed. When he turned back to the room Snow was still brooding at the table staring at the little pouch of coin. Harry poured the boy a mug of mead, rather than ale after double checking that Jaran had truly gone to bed with his wife, as well as one for himself. 

“Here,” Harry said, setting the mug in front of Snow and sitting down 

“I didn’t order mead,” the young man said looking at Harry in surprise. 

“Voice down,” Harry said, glancing towards the door that led to Jaran’s home. “It’s on me, drink it. You look as though you need a pick me up.” Snow was silent and took a sip of the drink, frowning at the sweet fermented taste that he was likely unused to. “It’s raspberry and cherry,” Harry answered the unasked question. “First barrel of it that’s been opened actually. Had to convince Jaran to trust me on the flavours.”

“It’s sweet,” Snow commented, taking another sip. 

“Still strong enough to knock you on your ass if you ain’t careful,” Harry said. There was a pause of silence before Harry spoke again. “I heard your conversation, with the Lannister. You’re a Snow but you’re obviously related to Benjen Stark up there, I can only think of one bastard Stark, you him?” Harry asked. The other boy bristled. 

“I’m Jon Snow,” he answered after a moment.

“Yes then,” Harry said. “Also heard something else curious. Something the Lannister seemed keen to have you correct.”

“I won’t,” Jon said, looking away. “I won’t father a bastard. I know what it’s like to live with that stain.” Harry sat back in his chair and downed the last of his mead, putting the mug down on the table. 

“Still, not having experienced pleasure at the hand of someone else? Downright criminal if you ask me,” Harry said. Jon flushed and looked away gulping deeply at his own mead. “Especially when you’re going to swear yourself to celibacy for the rest of your life. The dwarf’s right.” Jon didn’t answer right away, just finished his own mead. 

“Can’t father a bastard,” he said quietly. Harry took some initiative. Taking the mug from the younger man he set in on the table before straddling the other boy in his chair. “What?” Jon said in surprise. 

“You can say no,” Harry said quietly. “But at least with me you know you’d never father a child.”

“But you’re a man!” Jon protested. 

“And so are you,” Harry said. “A decently sized one going by what I’m feeling on my ass.” Jon swallowed and Harry pressed a gentle yet somewhat hungry kiss to the younger man’s lips. “You can still say no. Or, you can come with me to my room, and rectify your inexperience.” Jon swallowed and looked up into Harry’s green eyes before falling to Harry’s lips. The younger man shifted forward pressing gently against Harry’s mouth. Harry sighed and allowed the boy time to explore before slowly heating the kiss up with nips and licks to the other boy’s mouth and grinding himself down into the younger man’s swiftly plumping member. Finally Harry pulled away grabbing their mugs in one hand and Jon’s hand in the other.

“Follow me,” Harry said, leading the dark grey eyed man towards where his rooms were, leaving the mugs on the bartop for him to clean tomorrow. Harry’s room wasn’t much, more of a soft bedroll, with a bear fur on top of a pile of fresh straw in a storage room, his pack containing his personal things beside his bed. Still pressing the younger man into a ale barrel and heatedly kissing him, it was workable. For all that he was completely innocent Jon was a swift learner. He replicated Harry’s techniques, nipping Harry’s lower lip causing the smaller green eyed man to groan and grind his pelvis into the other man. 

With little preamble clothes began coming off. Jon’s sword and cloak first, followed by both his shirt and Harry’s. Harry ran his hands up Jon Snow’s chest, the light dusting of dark hair just beginning to grow in, somewhat soft against Harry’s calloused hands. Jon’s hands weren’t idle in the least, his hands running down the planes of Harry’s back to grip his ass as he pulled Harry back into a kiss and grind against him. 

Finally it was Harry who pulled away first kneeling down to unlace the taller boy’s pants. Jon Snow hissed at the chill as Harry removed his girthy cock from its confines. Harry didn’t tease, swiftly taking the member into his mouth as deep as he could go with one bob. This wasn’t Harry’s first time and if it was to be Jon Snow’s first and last, Harry would ensure it would also be the best. Jon gasped, hands flying to tightly grip Harry’s shoulder length hair tight, causing Harry to whimper in response. Rough playmates were always delicious to Harry. Jon didn’t last all that long when Harry took his head into the back of his throat and began swallowing. Jerking and tugging on Harry’s hair as he came, Jon let out a strained ‘gods’, the first thing he’d spoken since they’d truly started. Harry would take it is a compliment but he was nowhere near done.

Stripping as the other boy came down from his orgasmic high, Harry dug through his bag for a little pot of lemon oil he used to polish the wood of his bow, before laying back on his bedroll and slowly preparing himself. The grey eyed boy watched wide eyed before swiftly removing his own boots and pants from his ankles before kneeling down to watch Harry closer. Curling his fingers just right Harry gasped and bucked his hips into the open air. Jon’s hands settled on Harry’s bent knees slowly exploring up his thighs as Jon watched Harry’s fingers disappearing into himself, entranced.

Fully prepared Harry removed his hands and reached out for Jon’s cock, it having already firmed up once more. Slicking it up with the excess oil on his fingers Harry tilted his hips up slightly, a clear invitation. Jon was trembling slightly as he took his cock in hand and gently pushed the head into Harry’s hole, other hand braced on Harry’s hip. Harry groaned, head back and mouth open wide as he was breached. Jon inched in slowly, captivated by the sight of his cock being slowly swallowed by Harry’s ass. While not overly long, Jon’s six inch cock was on the thicker side and stretched Harry beautifully. 

Jon gasped when he was fully seated, hands both on Harry’s hips. Reaching up Harry pulled Jon down for a kiss as he wrapped his legs around the other boy’s waist. Jon gasped open mouthed into the kiss when Harry shifted on his cock, and Harry pulled away only to whisper in Jon’s ear. 

“Fuck me.” Swiftly the only sounds that could be heard in the small room was the soft groans and pleasurable gasps of both men, along with the slapping of skin. 

The next morning found Jon Snow, looking more relaxed and less severely serious as he came down from the room he shared with his Uncle on the upper floor. Harry walked with a slight limp as he served breakfast, and when Jaran asked he said he’d slipped on the frosty dew covered ground when he’d gone to feed the cow, and the stabled horses. Jaran didn’t look like he believed the answer but didn’t question Harry any further. As the company to the wall left, Harry heard Benjen Stark ask Jaran,

“Who is he Jaran?” 

“Harry? He’s just a barkeep


End file.
